The queen of my heart
by MCPhotos1123
Summary: He was the king of America,she was one of his EY.
1. Chapter 1

Proluge

He woke up freshly from a long looked at his other side to see a beautiful girl sleeping,yeah she used to be one of his got up to take a shower and then of course to get ready because today he was going in a was preparing when he saw the beautiful girl behind me watching him from behind but soon wrapped her arms around him and started to tear up,while he turned around and cuped her beautiful face in his hands and kissed her softly and wiped her tears away and cutely smiled down at her and said: "I will survive,only because of you,ok? You need to be strong cause i won't be good either and then i can't come home to you,you know..She faked a smile and said:"I want to be but how can i stay calm when i know my men is far away from me,fighting for his country while his wife is all alone and unprotected at ho-she got interrupt by him."Shhhh i will survive for you,ok? Now how about we have some fun?he smirked undressing her long dress,he loved how he could make her weak so fast just by touching was already lost and moaned as he started kissing her he lead her to the bedroom and took her right just couldn't take enough of each-other,they thought that last night was enough for them since they've been wake just before morning making love and even talking but then again enough is never enough.

She was now helping him to dress while silenty crying,they only had one hour together and then he'd be gone for one he saw her he got even sadder and said:' ...look me in the eyes..nothing's going to happen to me..my love for you will keep me alive".."I know but i will miss you and then what am i gonna do here?nobody wants me,you know as well" " They don't know what person are you love,but i promise you that they will adore you as long as they get to know you""I love you""I love you more,always the queen of my heart"

He started saying goodbye starting with her mom who was first in the line of people waiting for him to say goodbye to kissed his mom's cheeks and her hands and now to his dad,he hugged him and now the turn was to his little brother who almost cried but kept it inside and hugged him"I'm gonna miss you,man!""Me too,Joe..but time will fly"..And finally he looked at those beautiful eyes he had fallen in love with and smiled and cupped her face and kissed her while his parents glared at them and Joe who has happily staring at them..she started crying and he just hugged her and whispered sweet words to her and with his hands around her they walked out the didn't want her to follow him outside but since she was stubborn he had no other option so now it was time to say goodbye which it was the hardest part for them,they just couldn't apart,they were made for each-other,they fit like magnets was impossilbe for them to apart."forever" he thought to time to go came and he hopped on his hourse and final kissed her and slowly went away,leaving behind a very saddy Miley crying on the ground wishing she had him with her always but soon Joe showed and helped her up without saying anything and sent her to her room and calmed her by telling her that everything's gonna be ,at least he was always a fan on this cute,young couple who had to go through a lot and he always there to help them at left after she slept.

When he got outside he was waited by a angry Denise who glared at him"What if somebody sees you,you should not be in your sister-in-law's room,people think everything,Joseph! "Mother,will you ever understand that she is a sister to me,and she considers me as her brother,you know all i wanna do is help her cause people nowadays seems so selfish,mom" "Oh please,Joseph just leave...!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

They were getting her ready for the night finding a dress that fit her perfectly,putting make-up on and everything that's called it a nightmare she wished she never 's how the story goes:The king of America, Nicholas Nate Grey could have any girl he wanted,every night there would go a girl to his room to fill his had a lot of girls in his kingdoom,or we should better say slaves cause none of them had any right,they all belonged to him and he could have any girl he wasn't just his fault cause in the other side the slaves would do anything to get in his bed and they thought it was a privilege to be his slaves but Miley Ray Cyrus,she was different from others,she always thought this was a wrong idea and just couldn't understand the king and the slaves ,she just couldn't get wished she could runaway from this stupid kingdoom and go in a peacful place where none decided her destiny but she was stuck there and she had no other choice than fucking wanted to tear off this fucking dress but they forced her to wear it and stay calm while they did her make-up on her she was going to king's bedroom,to get used by was so scared and mad at the same was ready by grabbed her by her arm and led her to the king's door angrily.

She stood in front of the royal door of the king as they opened the door and pushed her king has looking down at some paper,just as he heard the door open,his eyes caught something was so much different from the other girls he a girl would come to his room she immediately would go sit in lap,and give their selves to him but this girl was different,instead she just stayed there not speaking,not even looking at him just like a stood up and walked to her slowly putting his hand on her cheek."Don't be scared,there's nothing to be scared of,okay? She madly said."I am not scared!"but soon the tears from her eyes kept falling,she didn't know why just hugged her sweetly "What's wrong?"She pulled away from him: "What's wrong,huh? You take girls to your room,you ruin their lives and then you ask what's wrong" she let it out,she was holding it in and for a moment she just let it out."How could you dare talking to me like this and it's not like that what you're saying,they give me their selves to me" "Whatever" she said she wanted to go out of the door but since it was closed she just sat down on the floor with her hands wrapped around her knees looking down scared that he would king sat down next to her as well and slowly touched her knee."Hey,come on i'm not going to hurt you,i'm not going to use you,okay? She looked up to him with her messy face,her make-up was screwed from crying,the mascara filled with tears."Really?"she asked quitely,it was more as a whisper. "Really" he said and formed a smile on his face.

Hours later they found their selves laughing as he told her a funny stories of his and she just couldn't help but laugh adorably at were really having good time and then they played cards where Miley would always beat him but he didn't mind was always the best at playing cards but this girl,he didn't know what was happening to him but he felt like the whole body of his belonged to her,he felt like he should stay with her closely warmed his heart,with her presence she couldn't focus in aything but just couldn't take his eyes off her,her eyes were the most beautiful eyes in the whole world he Miley,he wasn't as bad as she actually was a kind-hearted,caring,loving loved being around him.

They only spent one night together but they felt like they have known each-other in their whole lives.

"I'm enjoying staying with you miss,but you haven't told me your name yet? "It's Miley,i mean it's Destiny but everyoone calles me Miley" "Beautiful name,just like your beautiful eyes" "Thanks" she blushed."Don't you think it's my time to go" she asked."I don't know,i enjoyed your company and i haven't look outside..oh it's almost morning but screw that we can stay as much as we want" "I enjoyed it too,king and i'd love to stay but it's better if i just go" "First please don't call me king but Nick or Nicholas but i prefer Nick,okay? And i want to meet you again,okay?" "Okay" she said. Just as she was about to leave,he felt like he should do something and suddenly grabbed her by her jumped up "O my gosh,you scared me" "Sorry" he hugged her tight,and she did it they pulled away."Goodbye,Miley","Goodbye,king..opps..sorry..Goodbye Nick".."No problem princess,Goodbye"and with that she was overwhelmed by how he called her Princess,if someone would call her that she'd surely punch him in the didn't know what really was happening to her,it was a terrible and good feeling.

As soon as she arrived in her room she jumped on her bed never thought this could happen to her,she never had this feeling with Nick he just layed there in his bed and all that he could think about was like this,they both fell asleep thinking of each-ther and then dreams that they wished they could always see.


End file.
